Human! NomiconXReader
by Ray Akaba 210
Summary: You meet the human version of the Ninja Nomicon! Let's how you two meet in person and fall in love! *sighs happily* Enjoy girls! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Today I am writing a CharacterXReader story! I'm only going to make this last about….two or three more chapters.**

 **This is for all the Nomi fans! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note- (F/N): First Name**

 **(L/N): Last Name**

 **(F/C): Favorite Color**

 **(E/C): Eye color**

 **This is for girls only!**

(F/N) had been going to Norriseville High for a few months now and she had to admit, it wasn't too bad. She made two new friends name Howard and Randy, unlike anyone else she knew Howard ALWAYS called her by her last name much to her annoyance but for time she didn't mind being called by her last name kind of left like a nickname. And (F/N) was more than happy to have a nickname even if it was her last name.

(F/N) also knows that Randy is the Ninja, she found out by his disappearances to the restroom during class when a monster or a robot attacked. When she told her friends she promised that she'd NEVER tell a living soul about his secret. She's read enough comic books that heroes keep their hero idenitites secret to keep friends and family safe from evil.

Not that she even think of revealing his secret to everyone anyway, for one because Debbie and Heidi would be all over her. Second, she wasn't that kind of friend to reveal something that big to others.

Right now (F/N) was currently in the school's library reading a manga called Young Miss Holmes Casebook 1-2 by Kaoru Shintani. The reason why she wasn't with Randy and Howard was because she felt like they deserved some Bro Time together, such as play video games, watch movies or do just about whatever they want for fun.

(F/N) sighed a bit as she put her manga away in her (F/C) backpack. She was currently wearing a long white sleeved shirt, a (F/C) t-shirt over it, black leggings with a short denim skirt over it and brown boots. Her (H/C) was in a neat braid going halfway down her back.

Even though the boys got on her nerves sometimes she really wished she could be with them right now. But she HAD allowed them to do this so it was actually her fault. Her eyes widen a bit when something started to glow in her backpack, a glow that was a little bit familiar to her. (F/N) carefully put her hand into her backpack her eyes widen when she pulled out her best friend's Ninja Nomicon! Her (E/C) eyes widened even more that she was holding an eight hundred year-old book that didn't look a day old!

She knew right of the bat Howard put the book in her backpack, she may not have known the two for long but she figured out that Howard NEVER agrees with the book.

" _He probably put it in my backpack so it won't bother them."_ (F/N) thought to herself as she carefully put the book down on the table she was sitting at in the library. She half expected it to open up and suck her in like it does to Randy, she sighed knowing that it would never happen since she isn't A ninja or isn't THE Ninja. But the book kept glowing.

(F/N) sighed again as she opened it and as soon as she did (F/N) was sucked into the book.

(F/N) screamed as she feel through what felt like a swirling vortex, she landing on her back in the same dojo Randy always goes to. The girl groaned and sat up looking around in awe. "So this is where Randy trains." She said out loud smiling a bit but her happiness would not last long since a few throwing stars where coming right at her! "Yikes!" she yelped as she quickly jumped out of the way the stars hitting on the beams. (F/N) sighed in relief but yelped again as a paper ninja came at her with a katanna!

She quickly ran for her life as the hallway in the dojo seemed to go on forever. "Look! I didn't do anything wrong! So can you please stop your ninja!?" (F/N) yelled as she tried getting away from her attacker.

But the paper ninja only kept coming at her and just as it was ready to slice her in two (F/N) found a door pushed through it and quickly closed it once she was sure there was no crazy katanna guy after her.

"Finally I'm…free." She said as her eyes widened again once she found out she was no longer in the dojo but outside! (F/N) looked around and found a small lake in front of her and a strong yet beautiful cherry blossom tree over her and the small lake.

"Wow…"she said as she sat down near the edge and watched as a few flower petals fell onto the water creating tiny ripples in the water.

"Wonderful isn't it?" a voice said. (F/N) looked around trying to pinpoint the voice. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" She yelled and gasps as a boy about 16 or 17 appeared in front of her. She couldn't believe how cute he was! He was wearing something similar to the Ninja, he wore a black cape with a red symbol on it. His mouth was covered but she could see his somewhat messy red hair and dark brown eyes.

"You do know it's unlady like to leave your mouth open like that correct?" he questioned her making (F/N) face turn redder than a cherry. He sat down next to her at the edge of the lake staring at the water as a few more petals fell into the water. "W-Who are you? (F/N) asked the stranger.

"I could ask you the same thing." He told her, "You are after all not where you're supposed to be." He said still looking at the water. She looked down in shame, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know I'd get sucked in here…" (F/N) said. "B-But I asked you the question first!" she said with a hint of strong confidence in her voice.

He looked at her and smiled faintly. "I'm the Ninja Nomicon." He answered her.

 **Yes! First chapter done! I hope you girls like it!** **I'll start on the next chapter soon! Wish me luck everyone, bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two everyone! I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'll get started on Chapter 3 as soon as I'm done with Chapter 2!**

(F/N) eyes widened in shock. "W-Wait, you can't be the Ninja Nomicon!" she exclaimed. "I-It's a book and you're-" "Human. I know" he finished for her. "I may look human….but I'm not."

Her eyes widened at this, "What do you mean you're not human?" He only sighed and moved down the cloth covering his mouth. "I mean that I am nothing but a cursed spirit…I used to live as a normal human being eight hundred years ago…but…the Sorcerer had other plans."

He looked at the water not wanting to look her in the eye, cause he knew she wouldn't care he learned the hard way when only a few ninjas showed him compassion. The others just walked off after a minute or two had passed.

"….I'm sorry." (F/N) said. His eyes widened a bit when he felt arms hug him tightly. The Ninja Nomicon looked at her as she hugged him tightly, he started blushing faintly. "I..I knew the Sorcerer was a shoob but…I didn't think he'd deny a person death…and curse someone to be become or be a part of a book…" she said crying a little. His eyes widened again…she….she was crying for him…he felt that small blush grow stronger than before.

(F/N) pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Sorry…I didn't mean to cry Nomi." "W-What did you call me?" he asked her, (F/N) blushed in embaressment. "N-Nomi…I….it's short for Nomicon." She said smiling at him. "Do you like it?" she asked him. He smiled back softly at her, "I love it." He answered and gasped as (F/N) hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you like it!" she exclaimed smiling even more than she had.

He gladly returned her hug. _"Nomi…I think I could get used to that."_ He thought to himself smiling as well. "But…what's your name?" he asked her as she pulled back and shook his hand. "My name is (F/N) (L/N)." she answered him smiling again.

Nomi smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said making her smile more. "I think you should go back now (F/N)." he said making her pout her a little. "What? B-But I just met you!" she exclaimed looking down sadly. Nomi frowned a little he may not have known her for very long but…it pained him to see her sad or hurt like this.

"I know but you are in a library correct? Won't it be…closing soon?" he asked hoping he got the words right.

Even though he's only been in his human form a few times he still has a bit of trouble understanding the fast changing world.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" (F/N) quickly stood up. "H-How do I get- ahh!" she screamed as a doddle portal opened up behind her sucking her in and bringing her back to the real world. She sat up and wiped the drool off her face with her sleeve and looked around sighing in relief. The library was closing in about five minutes which gave her plenty of time to pack up her things along with Nomi and head out the door.

(A few hours later)

(F/N) was just getting ready for bed. She got a text from Randy about Nomi, she smiled and texted him back saying, "Don't worry I got it, I'll return it to tomorrow." She texted and pressed send. (F/N) lied down on her (F/C) comforter and hugged a small stuffed animal. It was a black and white dog, she had it since she was a little and at the time named it Puppy.

She got a text back from Randy it read, "Thank you thank you!" making his friend chuckle and text back. "No problem! See you tomorrow!" she then set her phone down on the small night stand next to her bed. (F/N) then turned off the lamp on her night stand and pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

Nomi was currently meditating in his book world. Or at least he was trying, for some reason he couldn't concentrate tonight. Which was odd since he was hardly EVER distracted so why now? Nomi then recalled (F/N) wonderful smile, and the sweet sent that surrounded her.

He mentally frowned when he remembered how she cried for him when he told her how he will never rest in peace with the rest of his family.

Nomi's eyes shot open when he heard groaning, he closed his eyes again as red smoke surrounded him. And in a matter of seconds he appeared in (F/N)'s room standing on the floor next to her backpack.

(F/N) groaned and shifted in her sleep as she had another nightmare. She had been having one for the past few days except there was something different about this one. Whenever she had it she saw, who was probably the Sorcerer himself destroying the school. She always say a figure in black attack the evil man several times before the Sorcerer spotted her and laughed evilly before shooting a red stank ball at her.

(F/N) eyes widen in shock as the figure in black took the hit instead, she always woke up crying thinking it was Randy…but it never was this time…it was Nomi.

(F/N) gasped and quickly sat up breathing heavily has if she ran a mile. The vision of her nightmare wrapped around her like a big heavy blanket making her sweat a little. "(F/N)?" she looked up at Nomi, tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled her awful nightmare about him taking the hit for her. "Nomi…" she whispered. (F/N)'s eyes widened in shock when she felt two strong arms pull her close, she looked up seeing Nomi carefully wrap his cape around her making the young girl blush madly.

"What was it about?" Nomi asked her. (F/N) looked down afraid to answer, how would she anyway? Tell him that Randy's worse enemy might break free and possibly destroy his teacher?

The eight hundred old spirit frowned when she hadn't answered his question but chose not to ask her again. Instead he sat down next to her on her bed and gently rest his head on top of hers making (F/N) blush even more.

" _What…this feeling…my heart….I can hear it beat…"_ the two thought at the same time. Neither one of them EVER felt like this.

But then…a four letter word came to their minds making them blush hard. They had both seen the four letter word first hand, for Nomi it was his parents, for (F/N) it was movies.

" _B-But I hardly know him! H-How can I be falling in love with my best friend's teacher?!"_ (F/N) thought to herself….but she had to admit having Nomi hold her so close to him like this was WAY better than being at the Game Hole or the library.

 ***sighs happily* Man….Nomi sure is romantic!** **I hope you girls are having fun reading this! I'll start on chapter three! Wish me luck!**


End file.
